


A Malec Evening

by malecxrune



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec being unpredictable, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Malec, Malec Fluff, Shadowhunters - Freeform, malec making out, shax demon attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecxrune/pseuds/malecxrune
Summary: On his way to Magnus' loft, Alec gets attacked by a Shax demon. Magnus is obviously worried and notices that Alec is not only injured but cold too. Luckily, Alec knows how to warm himself up ;)





	1. Demon Attack

_ Knock knock. _

Chairman Meow leaped from Magnus’s lap, running off into the bedroom. Magnus already knew that it was Alec behind the door since he was expecting him for quite some time.

“Hey, sorry I’m late,” Alec pressed a quick kiss on Magnus’s smooth cheek and plopped down on the red leather couch with an audible sigh.

“Alec, is everything alright?” Magnus settled himself beside Alec, eyebrows creasing with concern.

“Its nothing much, just a Shax demon I met on my way here. I got a few small cuts, but they’re mostly healed now.” Alec shifted uncomfortably, remembering the sudden attack and how the demon’s claws dug into his jacket, scraping his back before he could whip out his seraph blade and slash the creature.

“Alexander, you know better than anyone how dangerous those demons are. Now, let me heal your injuries,”

 Magnus stared at Alec sternly, but the Shadowhunter’s warm hazel eyes softened Magnus's gaze.

With a sigh, Alec took off his black (as always) shirt, dropping it on the floor. Magnus couldn’t resist his eyes wandering all over Alec’s pale chest, covered in runes and faded scars.

“Right here,” Alec turned his back to Magnus, where three long scratches on each shoulder blade were surrounded by specks of dried blood. 

“By the Angel, you call these gashes ‘small cuts’? Alec, you have to be careful with that sexy body of yours,” Alec couldn’t help but grin at Magnus’s shameless flirting despite the seriousness of the situation.

Blue wisps of flame escaped from Magnus’s fingertips, enveloping Alec’s chest and back, healing the cuts within seconds. A shiver ran through Alec, raising Magnus’s concern. 

“You’re cold too? Honestly, you need to wear more layers in this freezing Brooklyn weather.” Magnus shook his head, wondering how Alec even survived without Magnus’s healing magic.  _ Iratzes, of course... but then why didn’t Alec heal himself after this attack?  _ Magnus’s head swarmed with questions.

“I think I know how to warm myself up,” Alec turned around and grinned at Magnus sinfully, leaning in for an unexpected kiss. Blood rushed to Magnus’s cheeks, and he made a cut off sound of surprise. Alec clumsily crawled on top of Magnus, tugging at the silky black hair. Magnus didn't expect for Alec to start making out with him after a demon attack, but he didn't complain. Magnus kissed him back, blocking out his hesitation and leaned back, lying on the couch and running his hands up and down Alec's back. Magnus let out a soft moan as Alec kissed a wet trail from his mouth, down to his jaw and neck. His back arched, creating much-needed friction between their hips. 

Slowly, Alec raised himself, still kissing Magnus passionately. Alec pulled back. Both of them were panting, barely catching their breath. Much to Magnus's confusion, Alec got up from the couch. However, he quickly realized that his worries were pointless as Alec outstretched a hand invitingly. Magnus grinned and took Alec's hand, standing up from the leather couch. Alec placed his hands on Magnus's chest, pushing him backwards, and began kissing him with more intensity than before. Magnus's back hit a wall, and he felt Alec's body pressing against his. It was getting difficult to breathe. Alec planted a rough kiss on Magnus’s lips, tongue slipping inside. With a snap of his fingers, Magnus’s purple silk shirt disappeared, and he dug his purple-painted nails into Alec’s back, feeling his strong muscles.

They rolled against the hallway wall, accidentally stepping on Chairman Meow’s tail to which he hissed and sprung away. Finally, they stumbled into the bedroom, and the back of Alec’s legs hit the bed. Magnus fell on top of Alec, continuing to make out intensely. Once again, Magnus snapped his fingers, emitting a blue spark and causing both of their pants and Alec's shirt to disappear. Lost in the moment, Magnus didn’t realize where their clothes would appear, or who would discover a pile of pants randomly laying on the floor.


	2. A Malec Evening Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where do Magnus' and Alec's clothes end up, and who discovers them?

Izzy smirked at Jace, as she put her 7-inch heel to his throat. Defeated, Jace couldn’t get up, but was already planning his revenge.

“How does it feel to lose, huh? Did I hurt your precious ego?” Isabelle asked playfully, releasing her brother from underneath her shoe.

“You would know,” Jace immediately sprung up, catching Isabelle off guard. She stepped back in surprise, barely having time to defend herself when a gleaming seraph blade was already pressed to her throat.

“Not bad,” Isabelle grinned, putting her seraph blade back into its sheath. Suddenly, something falling caught her eye. Jace followed Izzy’s stare, turning around to see a heap of dark clothes on the floor.

Exchanging glances, both shadowhunters cautiously walked up to the pile of clothes. Jace picked up a black pair of pants from the floor, letting out a snort.

“Looks like Alec is gettin’ some tonight,” Izzy giggled, knowing that the ripped black jeans belong to her brother. She picked up a pair of burgundy leather pants, which she identified as Magnus’ due to the excessive amount of glitter on the pants. Izzy shook her head, mind filling with questions of what her brother was up to at the moment.

***

Magnus’ breath hitched in his throat, as Alec bit down on his collarbone, head tilting back. Alec moved up to Magnus’ long neck, leaving a prominent love bite which he knew would be visible for many days without a glamour. Magnus felt himself starting to lose control, letting out a low moan. Alec lifted his head to look into Magnus’ eyes, and saw a pair of golden cat eyes staring back at him. Despite having seen Magnus’ real eyes multiple times, Alec was taken back by them, knowing that Magnus is most likely unaware that his glamour was disabled.

“Alec, what is it?” Magnus asked, watching Alec’s eyes dart back and forth between his own. Then it hit him – his warlock mark was visible, which explained Alec’s confused expression. Magnus closed his eyes for a few moments, turning the color back to brown.

“Magnus, its ok,” Alec gently cupped Magnus’ puzzled face, “I love every part of you,” He pressed a kiss on his forehead, lingering for a few moments. Magnus felt accepted, a feeling barely familiar to him since childhood, and started melting like a snowflake hitting the ground, instantly turning to slush in Alec’s warm, calloused hands. Magnus leaned up to meet Alec’s soft lips, tongue slipping inside his mouth.

Magnus brought his hands up to the sides of Alec’s strong arms, gripping tightly as he rolled on top of Alec. Their hips pressed together, friction steadily increasing as Alec let out a soft moan. The young shadowhunter arched his back, waves of pleasure washing over him as Magnus teasingly dragged his painted nails across his muscular chest.

***

An hour later, Alec arrived at the Institute, wearing the most conservative sweatpants Magnus could find (which said ‘hot stuff’ in bright pink letters on the back). Unfortunately, Alec’s gray shirt was barely long enough to cover exactly half of the words. He rushed to his room in order to avoid embarrassment, but his luck ran out the moment he saw Isabelle walking towards him, an obvious smirk on her face.

“So, what were you doing with Magnus these past few hours? Wait, I don’t think I wanna know,” she glanced down, “hot stuff”. Izzy chuckled at Alec’s obvious unease, blood rushing to his cheeks. Alec rolled his eyes at Izzy’s remark, hoping that she would leave him alone. He decided not to answer his sister, simply giving her a cold stare.

“By the way, I found something of yours,” she started walking towards the shelves beside the training area, prompting Alec to follow her. She reached into one of the lower wooden shelves, pulling out a pair of ripped black jeans and burgundy pants.

“Oh.” Alec said dumbfoundedly, grabbing both pants from Izzy’s hands. Izzy grinned, knowing that her brother feels embarrassed from finding his boyfriend’s pants in the Institute.

Alec returned to his room, changing out of the ridiculous sweatpants into the black jeans Izzy found. _By the Angel, Alec, you can’t just go around walking in glittery sweats you got from Magnus and expect no comments from Izzy_ , Alec thought to himself, shaking his head. He threw himself on his creaky bed, remembering the amazing night and Magnus’ mesmerizing eyes staring right through him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading <3 This is my first fanfic, so kudos/comments are much appreciated. Feel free to send me prompts/scenarios to my tumblr malecxrune.


End file.
